


Red

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: The Greyscale Universe [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first colour to creep into Laura's vision was red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of the Greyscale Universe Ficlets.

The first colour to creep into Laura Hollis’s vision was red.

It was the colour of Danny Lawrence’s hair, simmering in the soft light of the mid-afternoon sun as the pair walked across Silas University’s campus. Red was the colour of Lola Perry’s soft curls. It was the shine of Susan LaFontaine’s mischievous eyes. It was harsh, hard, and hellish. It was soft, smooth, and silent. 

Red became more than a colour. Instead, it formed the basis of an emotion.

The red of Perry’s curls became comfort, and happiness. The red of LaFontaine’s eyes became playfulness, and laughter. The red of Danny’s hair became desire, and want.

It was the colour of Carmilla Karnstein’s lips. The colour stained her mouth, and caught on the bright white of her teeth. It was red. 

Red became the colour of need, and warmth.

The red of Carmilla’s lips became need, hot and heavy in the pit of Laura’s stomach. The red of Carmilla’s tongue became warmth, the warmth that bubbled up through Laura’s veins. The red of Carmilla’s eyes became apprehension, the nervousness that came before the plunge.

Red crept. Red snuck. Red devoured.

Grey slept.


End file.
